The Love of a Brother
by Lovemeinsane
Summary: The sequel to The Love of a Son! Fenrir wakes up on Jotunheim, what is in store for him? Will it all change for the better, or worse? Yaoi and mpreg. Please enjoy and review!
1. Chapter 1

The Love of a Brother

Fenrir woke up covered in animal pelts and nothing else. He opened up his emerald eyes and attempted to sit up. He was a teenager again, long and lanky, but he was sore. "M-mom?" He called out in a sore,throaty voice. "Father? Damon..? Anyone?" Then, like a train, it hit him. He put his hand over his heart, choking on nothing. In his eyes, everything flashed b through his mind. Getting so sick that he threw up blood. The pain that broke him from the inside out. Becoming a child, feeling that pain even worse. Seeing the emotional pain of his parents, then seeing nothing at all. Being blind in the last days before he- Fenrir let out a gasp. "I died.." Tears started to well up, threatening to pour. "I'm.. dead." "Not exactly child.." The wolf-boy's eyes shot up, looking towards the door he didn't notice. In a quick swipe of the eyes, he noticed that he was in a fully furnished room. Everything seemed to be smooth marble coated with a sheet of ice. When Fenrir saw his vistor, he blinked in confusion. "L-laufey.?"  
"Yes, I see you're finally awake.. I hope you find this room to your liking. Fit for a prince." The king of Jotunheim sat at the edge of the bed. "But. . I'm on Jotunheim?" A nod. "How did I get here..?" "Well I had hunters out, searching for food. But instead, they brought you. They told me that you seemed to be glowing when they found you. I knew it was you from the minute I saw you. Your father had told me about..what had happened. I was surprised to see you alive." Fenrir stared down at the pelts, so the frost giant continued. "I had the healers check up on you. It seems like you are completely healthy. I have a theory that you weren't meant to be on Midgard at all. You should have been here the entire time."  
"So the Asgardians put me there to die."  
"I think so.. And they aren't done yet. All paths to or from Midgard are practically sealed off. It will take months for your parents to arrive."  
"A-and my brother?"  
"Yes.. Until then, I will make sure you are treated like the royalty you are." As if on cue, two large women came and began to carry him off. Fenrir became aware that he was naked but it didn't seem to have an effect on either of the ladies. They ceremonially dropped him into a large pool full of cool water and bubbles. The two began scrubbing his skin and washing himself. Despite their roughness, Fenrir felt his eyes begin to droop and felt a force pulling him back to sleep. Like someone wanted him to go to sleep with them. And who was he to resist?

### ###  
Damon sat in the grass while the wind combed through his soft hair. His eyes felt red and puffy from crying for his brother. Long fingers curled around blades of grass and he watched himself pull it out. Someone was watching, but he didn't care. The stranger wasn't close, maybe thirty feet away. He didn't look up until he heard that voice. That sweet, rich voice. How he missed that voice. "Now what did that grass ever do to you baby brother?" Young emerald eyes looked. Was it really? Yes, it was! Fenrir stood too far away for his brother's liking. He stood there with a smile, opening up his arms. The brunette stood up and ran to him as fast as he could. They collided and fell backwards, laughing and automatically began to play wrestle. They rolled around until slowly laughs turned into pants and they simply laid down. Damon had his arms around his brother's neck, taking in his scent. Fenrir cuddled his brother, running a hand down his side. The black haired brother kissed his cheek, moving his mouth lower until he kissed the corner of Damon's lips. Startled, Damon pushed away but kept contact. "Fenrir.." "It's okay, its just us here.."  
"B-but what about Angel..?" Fenrir winced at the name of his girlfriend. All the 'I loves you's they shared. "It's not the same." His eyes trailed down to the soft grass. "I love her.. Like a sister.. She's sweet and I didn't mean to hurt her." Damon listened, subconsciously moving closer. "But you're my blood.. And so much more." They laid there for what seemed like hours, holding each other. Finally Fenrir rolled on top of him. "I miss you so much.." Their lips were inches away. Just before they connected-BAM! Tony slammed the door open and Damon shot up from where he was laying on the couch. He touched his lips, feeling for any warmth. "A-a dream.. Just a dream." A lump formed in his throat and he silently began to listen to his arguing parents. "What do you mean we can't get there?!"  
"Tony, please calm down.. I can't open up a portal the usual way. This new process I'm trying could take months.."  
"Months?! You tell me that my son is alive and I have to wait months to see him?!"  
"I'm sorry Tony.." The voices trailed off, leaving Damon to think. His brother was alive? Could that mean.. His dream was real?  
### ####

Fenrir woke from his dream with a start. The Jotun women pulled him out of the tub and stood him on a step. He stood patiently and contemplated his dream. Had he really tried to kiss his brother? Even in his dream, it was unacceptable. He swore that those feelings would never be let out. He told himself that he had to keep up the act of loving Angel to keep his thought from swerving to someone more masculine. He shook his thoughts away and looked down at his body. The skin had a light blue tint and all the lines a shapes of a natural Jotun. He was mesmerized by the amazing tattoo-like 'drawings'.

Finally they dressed him. The medium length cloth was held on his waist by a large blue gem, making a large part that started from where his thighs connected causing his lean muscular legs to be on full display. The tunic was two colors, bright red around the waist with black accents, and black the rest of the way. His torso was bare, but a long black fur was hung from his shoulders, connected by another blue gem, this time on his sternum. His feet were left bare and his a golden headpiece was put on. He looked simple, yet royal.

He was led to the throne room where Laufey sat, looking almost bored. Fenrir stepped forward, kneeling down to bow. "Grandfather, thank you for bringing me in. I will make you proud."  
"No need to thank me, and I know you will. You have potential child. It was bottle up on Midgard, but we will release it here." The teenager nodded, standing up again. "We will begin tomorrow, early. For now, explore your new home, but do not stray too far from the castle." Taking another bow, Fenrir nodded. "As you wish." With that, he ventured out to explore his new home. 


	2. Chapter 2

The Love of a Brother 2

Tony was finicky the next day. He refused to stay still. The parents had explained to Christa, Damon (who kept his dream to himself) and Angel about Fenrir's whereabouts. The two girls were extremely happy when they found out he was alive, but were devastated to find that they may never see him again. "He's my brother too!"  
"I know and I know you're angry but you'd never survive on Jotunheim Christa!" Tony hugged his daughter tightly, and Angel hugged herself. All her hopes of marriage, children, were shattered all over again. Damon watched her, his heart being tugged in two directions. He couldn't just tell her his dream, he didn't even know if it was real. He would keep it to himself until he saw his brother. Tony sent Angel home and the teenagers to their rooms. Christa huffed and slammed the door while Damon peacefully laid out on his bed, hugging his pillow. He wasn't sure what he was hoping to find when he fell asleep.

In Jotunheim, Fenrir walked through a seemingly endless corridor. He wasn't surprised to feel a slight chill run through his body while he moved. He wasn't a full Jotun, so the cold got to him a little. He felt eyes on him from every angle. It was strange to be royalty in a place he had never been. Finally a woman appeared out of a room, standing about a foot and a half taller than him. She bowed to him. "Master Fenrir, pleased to meet you. I am Anerelle, your handmaiden." He nodded, smiling. "Nice to meet you."  
"Are you hungry? We have a late dinner ready for you." He had forgotten that he couldn't have eaten in a week or more. "Uh, sure! I'm starving actually."  
"Right this way young master.." She began walking down to another large door and Fenrir followed happily. When the large door opened and Fenrir got a whiff of food, the black haired male felt his mouth water. "Please, sit and eat." He wasted no time in doing just that.

After his dinner Fenrir stepped outside his home. Feeling the cold air gust over his mostly naked skin felt wonderful to him. He could hear Anerelle standing close behind. The new scenery of Jotunheim was amazing to him and Fenrir looked out to the mountains. Soon he was yawning and his eyelids were beginning to fall closed. As if she could sense it, the handmaiden spoke softly. "Are you ready for bed Master Fenrir?" He could believe he was tired already. "Uh, yes actually."  
"Come, I'll prepare you for rest." While he followed her, he inspected the woman. Thin, tall of course, beautiful yet modest, and motherly like. A short time later they were back in Fenrir's room. Anerelle helped him take off his clothing. Usually, Fenrir would have been a blushing mess from anyone, especially a woman, to see him undressed. But for some reason, he wasn't bothered at all. Soon he was cleaned once more, delicately this time. He was led to bed and covered in those soft pelts. "Goodnight Anerelle.."  
"Goodnight young Prince, I will wake you in the morning.." She left the room and the lights were out. Fenrir fell asleep quickly, wrapped up in warmth.

### ###  
Damon moved slowly on the soft white carpet down the hallway. He was dressed in what he fell asleep in; a gray shirt along with his black shorts. The light in the living room was on and the teenager peeked in, staring at the figure on the couch. From white socks to black pants, from a black long sleeved shirt to those shining emerald eyes, Fenrir laid on the couch. He was reading a book but put it down when his brother entered the room. Fenrir barely had time to blink when the slightly smaller brunette jumped on him happily. They hugged each other tightly, not daring to let go. "I've been waiting for you.." Damon twirled his brother's hair in his fingers, waiting for a reply. "I know, I'm sorry.."  
"I'm just happy you're here now.. I missed you." He laid his head on the heart below him, loving the rise and fall he felt. Long fingers trailed down his back making him shiver. Damon looked up at his brother, seeing that their lips were inches apart. For a while all they did was share a breath. But soon, the black haired brother leaned closer, whispering a soft 'I love you' before their lips connected. *********  
Damon woke up with a start, like he'd been zapped out of bed. He sat up and breathed slowly, his cheeks warm and red. Had that just happened? Had he and his brother just kissed? His hand went to his heart quickly as he choked down a sob. Why did his heart ache so much? Why hadn't he felt this sooner? And so much more importantly, why couldn't he be with the one who made his heart hurt so much?

Fenrir woke up in the middle of the night, cheeks already wet with tears. He pressed his face into the pelts, yelling out his frustration. It wasn't fair, why couldn't his heartache finally go away? He was worlds away from the one he loved, why did it have to hurt so much? He laid back down on his bed tiredly and found it easy to fall back into a restless sleep.

The next morning Tony sat on the couch with Christa enjoying breakfast burritos. Damon walked in with red puffy eyes. Christa was going to tease him but kept her mouth shut when she noticed his distress. Tony look at him worried. "Damon? Are you alright, did you have a nightmare?" He was surprised to say the least when his son fell on his knees, resting his head on his mother's lap. It reminded him so much of Fenrir, who absolutely loved to do that when he wanted attention. "M-mom.. I miss him so much.." His choked up voice broke his mother's heart and Tony quickly kissed his forehead, awkwardly hugging him. "Shh..I know honey, I know. We'll see him soon, I swear.." The rest of the morning the two stayed that way. Damon wished he could scream and tell his family why he wanted to see his big brother so bad. That he had been away from his other half for two long.

With the help of Anerelle, Fenrir forced himself out of bed. He was cleaned, dressed, and herded towards the dining room quickly. He bowed quickly to his grandfather who was already seated, and sat in a chair that was a bit to big for him. "Good morning child, I take it you slept well?" Laufey had begun to eat his breakfast of mostly meat already. "Good morning. Yes, it was a good rest."  
"Very good. . Your training will start today. I have appointed one of my finest warriors, Zerlian, to train you. You will meet him after our meal, understood." Fenrir nodded. "Yes Grandfather, as you wish." Laufey, pleased with the answer, continued eating in silence and his grandson followed his example.

### ###  
A/N Hope you guys enjoyed it! I'll update soon! 


	3. Chapter 3

The Love of a Brother 3

"Do you know anything about this Zerlian character Anerelle?" The pair were walking towards a cleared field, perfect place to spar. "I would hope that I know everything. . He is my husband after all." The prince was only slightly surprised. He had noticed the way her face lit up when his name was first mentioned. "I see.. I'm probably shouldn't be expecting an easy time, should I?" All the sweet woman did was laugh softly and point to the Jotun standing in the middle of the clearing. "There he is, I will leave you two alone now. I will return after your lesson is over." "Right, thank you.." With a nod she left and Fenrir continued to his 'teacher'. "So this is the prince I've been hearing of. Not much to look at." He voice was velvety with a bite and he was huge as one would expect. He had to be nine feet at the least. Fenrir nodded his head respectively. "Um, yes.. You are Zerlian, yes?"  
"I am. Let's begin." Fenrir slipped off the fur from his shoulders and tossed it to the ground. "We'll begin with basic fighting skills, then move onto weapons." Zerlian got into a fighting stance and Fenrir mimicked him. "Show me what you've got, pup.." Fenrir grinned darkly and ran at him, fists raised to strike. Before he could blink he was caught and flipped onto the ground painfully. "Terrible. We'll have to start at the very basics.."  
"Uh.. Right. " ### ###  
The Stark family were bustling around the house for houses. Tony was finalizing giving over his company to Pepper. Christa was upset, thinking she could run it. After her father explained all the interworkings of the company, she realized that she could wait. When the time was right she could take over. Damon had volunteered to clean and pack Fenrir's room. It wasn't very dirty, they had kept it clean while the boy was sick. Thinking back on the weeks that his had become terminal made Damon hurt all over. He grabbed some things from his dresser and placed them in a box with care. He opened up one of the drawers, his sock drawer to be exact, and found something strange. A DVD was sitting at the very bottom in a plain paper cover. The curious Stark gingerly picked it up to read the title scrawled on top. "To Damon, from Fenrir. .?" The teenager whispered to himself. He rushed to the laptop that was collecting dust on the abandoned desk. With a click the computer was turned on and the disk was inserted. Soon Damon saw the face of his brother, and all kinds of emotions hit him. But then Fenrir started talking.

"I-is this thing working? I think I got it.." The black haired teen waved at the screen. "Hi Damon. It's me, your big brother Fenrir. You're just a baby right now." Damon sat back in the chair, fidgeting a bit anxiously. Fenrir was sitting in the exact same place in the video. His black hair was unruly as usual, and he was smiling that wonderful, amazing smile. "I've been a big brother before, but this is different. Maybe it's because I'm human now. But either way, you have been the perfect blessing that I needed. I have been keep-" Just then Fenrir began coughing harshly, startling his brother. Had Fenrir's sickness begun that early? The boy on the video continued talking after the coughing stop. "I've been keeping it to myself, but I want you to know. This new body I have is weak and it can only handle for so long. It's not bad now, but I can feel something worse coming on. I was planning on just letting it kill me.." Damon was finding it hard to believe. How did no one see it sooner?! "But then you came along. Don't get me wrong, I love mom and dad. But you are the only reason I'm trying to fight this. You'll always come first in my heart. And if I die before I can fully show you that, there's something I want you to know. I'll always love you, and you'll always be my baby brother. ." With a blown kiss and a wave, the screen went blank. Damon sat in sheer disbelief. The more and more his processed it, the sadder he became. Before he could help it, the tears began to flow freely, and he put his head in his hands, sobbing. "Why didn't you tell me..? I-I love you so much. ." Fenrir was worlds away, but still alive. How long before Damon could finally feel his skin? How long would he have to wait for his lover to be with him?

Fenrir groaned at the feel of his tense muscles protesting his every move. His first training session with Zerlian had been a diaster. He had been thrown and hit more than he'd like to admit. On the plus side, Anerelle made him dinner, gave him a bath, and Fenrir was now getting a massage from the Jotun who kicked his ass' wife. And for that, he felt like a bit of a winner. "You know, he's only trying to help you.."  
"I get that. But that was a hell of a first day. I wasn't much of a fighter on Midgard. "  
"Could I ask why not?" Fenrir closed his eyes, focusing on the hands massaging the tension from his back before speaking. "I promised my mother, well stepmother, that I wouldn't harm anyone anymore. That I would stop thinking like a monster." "Fighting does not have to be monster like."  
"But I have no will to fight, nothing to fight for.." He sat up and she continued. Fenrir caught a glimpse of her, spotting a shining gem on her neck. "Anerelle, what is that necklace mean to you.." She smiled while rubbing his shoulders expertly. "It was a gift from Zerlian. He gave it too me when we first began getting closer. He told me that I was the reason he fought, the reason he strived to come home everyday. Maybe that is what you need."  
"What? A shiny necklac-ow!" He whined and rubbed the spot on his head where he had been slapped. "No, someone to fight for.. Isn't there someone you love with all your heart?" Fenrir immediately got the image of the beautiful emerald eyed brunette that just so happened to be his baby brother. "Yes.. I do.. He'll be coming here soon."  
"Perfect. Do this for him. Do this and do not regret it. You will make a magnificent warrior soon my prince." With that new found confidence, the young pup grinned happily. "Anerelle, do you think you could get me a necklace like that?"  
"Certainly. "

Tony knocked on the door to Fenrir's room one more time. "Damon, you can't stay in there all day."  
"Yes I can.." Said Stark was cuddled into the bed, hugging the life out of a pillow. "Aren't you hungry?"  
"No.." Tony let out and exasperated sigh, leaning his back on the door. "When will you be hungry then..?"  
"When we get to Jotunheim. ."  
"Damon..."  
"Mom, I just can't. I need him to be here... Everything's wrong now.." The teen finally got out of the bed, leaning on the door from the other side. "I know. And as soon as we get to him, it'll all be better. But for now we've got to be strong and keep our heads up high. Now, will you come out?" A sigh.  
"Yes mother. ."

Fenrir was lying in bed in his dark room, taking in everything. His new home, his training, and his love life. He especially thought about those dreams. Did they mean something? And.. was he the only one who experienced it? What if Damon really was there with him in his dreams. But how could he possibly test that theory? His first thought of course, was to fall asleep.

The rain was pouring down on Fenrir but he just kept running faster. His heart was pounding. He knew he was late. Finally, he stopped to catch his breath. The cool rain running down his spine made him shiver, but so did the voice behind him. "Do you even own a watch..?" Damon chuckled from behind his brother, standing under a clear umbrella. "Sorry.. I really did try my hardest to get here." "I know. ." Fenrir finally turned to face him, moving under his umbrella. Damon kept eye contact, almost as if he was scared that his brother would disappear if he looked away. The taller of the pair wrapped his arms around the other's waist and pressed their bodies together, getting Damon wet in the process. "Don't leave me this time. ."  
"You know I can't promise that.."  
"I know. I just-" Damon was cutoff by a soft, warm pair of lips on his own. His eyes closed and he dropped the umbrella, wrapping his arms around Fenrir's neck. The kiss was sweet and heartwarming at first, but became deeper by the second. Fenrir nipped at his brother's lips, swiping his tongue out for a taste. Damon's fingers found their way to Fenrir's hair, twisting and tugging on the wet black locks. The rain poured down but it was as if the two were in another world. When they were out of breath, they separated for a moment. "You really know how to shut someone up huh.." Damon laughed and pecked his lips. Fenrir grinned, touching their foreheads together. "One of my great qualities I guess. ." They kissed like that for a while. They didn't notice the rain stop, not until the sun shined in their faces.

Damon sat up from where he was laying in Fenrir's bed. The sun was out and the Stark family would all be waking up soon. In desperation the teenager shoved his face in a pillow, drowning out the noise of his crying.

A/N Hello! Hope you enjoy it so far! 


	4. Chapter 4

The Love of a Brother 4

A week passed in both worlds and there was success in both. Fenrir's training had gotten better and better. He and Zerlian were sparring again, this time the Jotun had a staff. With barely any effort Zerlian was dodging any blows and landing a hit on Fenrir every time. All of his motions were solid yet flowed smoothly. Fenrir was panting, standing and watching him. "This is useless.. I can't even land one hit.."  
"That is because you are fighting like a human.." He approached the younger, who looked at him completely confused. "You have let this new body define you. To be honest, you may never be back in your old body again." This hadn't really surprised Fenrir. He had been in this body too long for that to be an option. But he wasn't sure if that was good or bad. "But you can use the power left inside." Zerlian poked the middle of his chest, and Fenrir felt a small spark. "If you can use the power of a beast, you will become a great warrior." With that, he took a step back and gripped his staff once more. "Again." And the spar was on.

"He didn't even tell me how to do it.. This is hopeless!" Fenrir babbled on while Anerelle gently washed his hair. "You can't rely on anyone but yourself for the answer. You must not only work hard pyschically, but spiritually as well." He scoffed, smiling. "No wonder you two are married. ."

After Fenrir was put to bed, he simply laid there and stared at the ceiling. How was he supposed to unleash a power he didn't know he had? His hand trailed down his chest. His skin had started to become bluer and the lines everywhere were much more prominent. He was looking more and more like a Jotun. But could he prove himself? He prayed that he could as he started to drift off.

Loki was looking over blue prints laying on the kitchen table. "This..might just work.."  
"I know, I designed it didn't I?" Tony sat next to him, drinking rum on the rocks. The genius had designed a way to create a stable portal combining mechanics and magic. "This could cut the time it will take in half!" Loki grinned, planting a kiss on his husband's lips. Damon walked in and curiously looked over at the table. "What's going on in here?"  
"Damon, we, well I, figured out a way to make a portal!" Tony smiled at him proudly. "We could have it done in two weeks!"  
"Really? That's.. that's fantastic!"  
"We're going to get started, we'll be in the lab." The couple grabbed the plans and headed downstairs. Damon headed to the living room, standing by the wall sized window. He pressed his palm onto the glass, watching the sun set. The lights of the city started to get brighter as the sky got darker. He smiled a little and let his eyes shut. Images of Jotunheim, a bit blurry since he hadn't been there in a while, and wondered how Fenrir fit in. What was he doing? Was he happy there? He stood there for a while, just imagining. Eventually he walked off into Fenrir's room, laying on the bed again. He hugged his pillow tight, falling asleep. ### ###  
The beach was almost empty except for the the black haired figure standing near the shore. Damon slowly walked closer, the cool breeze flowing through his hair. All he had on was a pair of black swim trunks and a golden necklace with a blue gem. The figure turned around and smiled at him, and Damon ran faster towards him. Fenrir stood with open arms, catching Damon when he reached the water. Both laughed as Fenrir held him up, strong legs wrapping around his waist. "Hey there.."  
"Hi.." They shared a sweet kiss, full of love. Just as soon as they pulled back, Damon was tossed into the water. "Gah! Fen-" Before he could finish yelling at him, his brother pulled him into another kiss. He moaned softly and pulled him closer in the water, sitting in the shallow water. The kiss became deeper quickly and their tongues were dancing together. Fenrir gently stroked his brother's tongue with his own, exploring his mouth. They pulled away slowly, smiling at each other. "Love you.." Damon laughed while Fenrir nuzzled his nose. "Love you too dork. ." Their legs became intertwined under the warm water. After a short silence, Fenrir spoke up. "You're still wearing it.." His fingers gently picked up the gem hanging off the necklace. "Of course I am, you gave it to me."  
"I know, but.."  
"You think after all this time, I'd leave you?" Fenrir averted his gaze to the water. "Look at me Fenrir." He looked back up at Damon. "I love you so much, I'll never leave your side." Fenrir nodded and smiled, attacking him for another kiss.

### ###  
Fenrir woke up with a warm feeling in his chest. Those dreams were one thing that kept him going. He loved the thought of living happy with his brother like that. He prayed that Damon could see the same thing when he slept.  
### ###

The next morning Fenrir was sparing with his teacher again, trying to "unleash" his inner wolf. He was one staff to the back from biting someone's hand off, so he thought it would be fairly easy. Zerlian stood his ground, about ten feet away from his student, just waiting for him to make a move. A few deep breathes passed through his lips and he closed his eyes. *Find your inner wolf, find your wolf..* He repeated the mantra again and again. Soon he felt something oddly familiar. Something he hadn't felt in a long time. Pure instinct. His eyes opened and in a second he lunged forward. The wolf in him made a quickly move, evading the staff and attacking at the same time. In a second, Zerlian was on the ground, a hand pressed on his neck. "G-good," He wheezed out. "Again."  
### ###

"After a while I really got the hang of it. Zerlian says that this will speed up my becoming a warrior. He says we are going on a hunting trip tomorrow. ."  
"That sounds wonderful my Prince, I will pack your things.." Anerelle was getting Fenrir ready for bed, cleaning up any messes in his room. Fenrir laid down in bed, smiling at her one last time. "Goodnight my Prince."  
"Goodnight Anerelle." With that, she left his room. Fenrir quickly fell into a peaceful sleep, begging for a new dream. 


	5. Chapter 5

The Love of a Brother 5

A/N Warning! There is smutty incest in this chapter! That is all.

After everything was packed, Zerlian led Fenrir to the thick, dense forest. There was snow everywhere and Fenrir didn't understand why he couldn't have a weapon. "Don't you think it will be hard to hunt without anything to use?"  
"Use your hands.."  
"What?! Why don't you?"  
"I am not an animal, that's why."  
"But I- you.." Fenrir sighed. "Fine." They walked for what seemed like an hour before setting up a small camp. Two tents and a place to make a fire after their meal was caught. Zerlian picked up his bow and a few arrows. "Let's begin before it gets dark." The Prince nodded and followed him as they stayed low, on the lookout. Fenrir's heightend sense of smell and hearing made it easy to track all elk-like creature, very big. They watched it graze on leaves, then Zerlian whispered. "Now, go. Do what a wolf does when they hunt prey so we can eat tonight. With a hint of hesitation Fenrir did as he was told, crouching down to stalk his prey.

The creature had no knowledge of him as he got closer, practically silent in the forest now. The fresh snow crunched lightly under his feet, alerting the animal of an intruder. Before it could make a move either way, a large weight landed on it's back and it's neck was snapped. "I'm impressed."  
"Yeah, me too.." Fenrir stood up and held the creature by it's horn. "We'll take this back to camp and while I prepare it, why don't you get us some fish?" Zerlian hefted the animal onto his shoulders, already walking towards camp. "But.. I don't even have a fishing pole!"  
"Use your hands. ."

"Just hold it there!"  
"I'm holding it!"  
"Will you stop moving!" Damon listened to his parents bicker back and forth for a while before making his presence known. "Phone call for you Mom, it's Pepper." The billionaire sighed and pointed at Loki sternly. "Don't touch anything." Then he called on Jarvis to transfer his call to the phone across the room. Loki took this time to slip upstairs to bury himself in a spell book. Damon walked over to the partly made machine, inspecting the shiny metal parts. It was coming along surprisingly quickly considering they just started last night. Soon Tony got off the phone and Damon helped him build some more before lunch.

Zerlian had just started roasting meat on the freshly made fire, having hung the skinned pelt to dry. Soon he heard footsteps as Fenrir stepped into the clearing, soaking wet. "How did it go?"  
"Here are your stupid fish." The Prince tossed down two large fish besides the other's feet, sitting across from him to dry off. "I'm impressed.."  
"And I'm wet.. Why did we come here again?" The young man never did get a real answer. "It was an order from your grandfather."  
"What? Why would he do that?"  
"He is expecting Elves from another realm to visit and speak of a treaty. It has been very tense since the King found out about the assassination attempts on him that involved his own grandson." Fenrir's eyes grew wide in realization and he shot up out of his place on the ground. "You mean those bastards that stole my brother are there?!"  
"There is nothing you can do Fenrir. Revenge will only heighten the chance of war. We will fight only when necessary." After a while of contemplation, Fenrir sat back down. He was still angry and holding a grudge, but Zerlian was right, fighting now won't fix anything. So he sat and dried out while watching his mentor cook. After a while they ate, feeding on the fatty fish and the tender meat. Fenrir looked up at the sky, waiting until Zerlian went into his tent to speak to no one in particular. "I miss him so much, I want him here." He chuckled. "I'm selfish and spoiled, I want him all to myself." With that he went to his tent to sleep, welcoming warm dreams.

The fire crackled and glowed in the dark room. Fenrir and Damon were sitting together in front of the fireplace. "Beautiful."  
"Yeah, it is.."  
"I was talking about you." Damon laughed, resting his head on his lover's shoulder. "Of course you were." Fenrir just smiled and hug him tighter, noticing that the only thing covering them was a soft fur pelt. He tilted Damon's head and gave him a deep, lustful kiss, licking his lips slowly. Soon they changed positions so that Fenrir was hovering over his younger brother. They kissed more but the male on top started making his way down. While his callused hands caressed Damon sides, Fenrir kissed and sucked on his nipples, getting them wet and erect. Next he moved to his hips, nipping at the skin. Damon started to whine, letting the other slide between his legs. "Hurry.." "You're so impatient.." Any remark from Damon was cut off with a moan when Fenrir swirled his tongue around the tip of his member. He licked from tip to base and back before taking his member into his mouth. Damon's hands shot into his lover's hair, gripping it tight as he moaned from the euphoric feeling. Fenrir held his hips down with one hand and the other reached up to twist and play with his nipples. After a while Fenrir released his member, licking his lips. After lubing himself up with spit quickly, he crawled upwards until their noses brush, taking Damon's hand and intertwining their fingers. The brunettes legs wrapped around the other's waist and smiled up at him sweetly. "Love you Fen.."  
"I love you more.." Slowly he entered him, groaning softly at the tight walls around his member. Damon gasped and sighed at the feeling of being filled by his love. His blunt fingernails ran up Fenrir's back as he adjusted. When he felt Damon move his hips, signalling him that it was okay, Fenrir started up a slow rhythm that quickly got faster. Damon couldn't hold in his moans and screams of pleasure when his prostate was hit over and over again. He couldn't even begin to string together any thoughts when he was pulled into Fenrir's lap, his hips pushed down to meet upward thrusts. They shared a sloppy kiss before Damon yelled out, voicing his release. ### ###  
Damon woke up with curse. He was sweating lightly and felt an uncomfortable arousal in his groin. The young man could only think of one solution. The covers were tossed away and Damon palmed himself through his boxers, thinking about his wonderful dream. That was the first one of that nature but he was only upset that it wasn't real. His boxers quickly slipped off and he moaned softly as cool air hit his hot, aching member. He began stroking himself firmly, but it wasn't enough. The brunette took three fingers, sucking on them eagerly. All his thoughts were on his love, imaging it was his fingers or a more intimate part of his anatomy. Soon Damon was laying with his legs spread and knees up, feet planted on the bed. His first finger swirled around his entrance before slipping into the second knuckle. Damon groaned and stroked himself faster to distract from the discomfort. "Fen.. Oh Fenrir yes.." He was panting and moaning as he got used to thrusting one finger in. Then he added a second and third finger, stretching his hole out in search of his prostate. When it was found all he could do was mumble mindlessly and quicken his strokes. With a gasp, a moan, and a muffled scream of his brother's name, Damon came on his hand and stomach. The teen panted loud and withdrew his fingers, deciding to clean up. After he was done he flopped onto the bed, sighing. "Fenrir, I need you.." With that, he fell back asleep. ### ####  
A/N Hi! That was my second attempt at smut ever! Hope you guys enjoyed! 


	6. Chapter 6: The Reunion

The Love of a Brother 6

Days after their hunting trip began, Fenrir and Zerlian returned home with several pelts and horns. Laufey greeted them, looking a bit sour but not saying much. "Your father has sent a message, he, Tony, and your brother will be able to fit through a portal soon." Fenrir felt as if his heart was going to explode in happiness. Finally, his family would be here! He quickly thanked Laufey and headed to his room, resisting the urge to do a cartwheel. Anarelle was at his door, smiling brightly. "Welcome back young Prince. I have something for you." She held up a golden necklace with a blue gem. His eyes widen and so did his smile. Just like his dream. He thanked his handmaiden and went into his room, feeling happier than he had in a while. He would see his love and his family. What more could he ask for?

"Hold it right there.." Tony welded on the last piece of the metal portal, smiling proudly. The mechanical part of the portal was done, but they still had to set up a trial and error with the magic to figure out which one will work. Loki had barely managed to send a message to Jotunheim about their hopefully soon arrival. But the magic just wasn't cooperating like it should have. Damon watched another failed attempt, sighing heavily. This was going to take a while.  
### ###

For the Stark brothers, time didn't pass quickly enough. They tried to keep busy and not think of the distance between the one they love. Fenrir continued his training and Damon spent as much time with Christa that he could. But they never left each others mind. Especially with the dreams that kept them warm.

It had been two weeks and finally Damon stood in front of the portal to Jotunheim. He was feeling nervous, excited, and scared. What if the dreams meant nothing and Fenrir was nothing but his dutiful big brother still? He couldn't dare to think that way. As he hugged his sister and told her goodbye, he prepared himself. Damon Stark wasn't some love struck girl. He was a highly trained assassin who had his mind made up. Tony shared a tearful exchange with his daughter before starting up the portal. He was just as excited to see Fenrir. Loki made sure to stabilize the portal so there would no collapses. The three stood in front of the portal and all at once, they stepped through. ### ###

"Young Prince, wake up.." Anerelle shook her prince gently, but Fenrir only groaned and rolled over. "Five more minutes. . ."

"I don't think your parents will appreciate waiting five more minutes. . Nor will your brother.." This caused a quick removal of all the furs covering him. Anerelle quickly helped him dress and watched him run out the door, reminding him of something very important.

Damon watched Loki and Laufey speaking softly, looking a bit distressed. He was fidgeting while Tony had one arm around his shoulder. Their minds were racing as they heard running from behind the door. All of a sudden, Fenrir burst through the door to the throne room. They all fell silent and still, taking in each other's presence. Tony, Damon, and Loki all studied Fenrir's new appearance. His skin was more blue than ever, and he looked almost full Jotun. Even his emerald eyes were slightly red. Soon, Tony stepped out. "What does a mother have to do to get a hu-whoa!" Tony laughed as Fenrir rushed over, picking him up in a hug. They hugged for a long time, and both were trying not to burst into tears. Fenrir put him down, tapping at the glowing arc reactor on his chest. "Found you..." His voice was soft and it cracked a bit as his eyes watered. "Yeah, you did..." The billionaire hugged him once more before pushing him off to Loki, who had walked over to them during their embrace. "My son.."  
"Father. . " Fenrir was pulled into a hug, and gladly hugged his father back. "I missed you."  
"I missed you too father, I promise I won't ever leave again.." "I know.." After the long embrace was over, Fenrir turned to face his younger brother. For a while, they just stared at each other. Then Tony spoke up, talking to Laufey. "Hey, pops, why don't you show us to our room, we'll let the kids play.." The king nodded, and the throne room was empty except for the pair still standing and staring at each other. Finally, Fenrir broke the silence, stammering. "I-I.. I got you something.." He silently thanked Anerelle for adding a small pouch to his outfit. Slowly the older pulled out a gold necklace with a blue gem and Damon's eyes widened in surprise and wonder. Just like his dream. It was all real, it had to be! He felt Fenrir move behind him, quickly putting it on. "Fenrir.. I love it, thank you." Before he could respond, Fenrir watched his brother turn around, then felt those soft lips on his own. Immediately he melted into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Damon's waist. He pulled him close so their bodies were flush together. The kiss got deeper and deeper as they both parted their lips and let their tongues start dancing together. They didn't even register the door opening until they heard their mother's voice. "Boys, it's time to ea-" The brothers pulled away, a string of salvia connecting them for an extra second. "Mom-I-we.. I mean." Damon started stuttering while Fenrir stood in shock and embarrassment. Tony stood dumbfounded for a moment, Loki was right behind him. He crossed his arms and raised a brow. "Explain, now."

After explaining everything (rated pg of course) at the banquet table, Fenrir sat with his head down and his face redder than a cherry. Damon sat beside him,staring down the table. Tony and Loki sat across from them, thinking over everything they had heard. After what seemed like hours, Tony spoke softly. "Well, you've got our blessing.."  
Fenrir's head shot up. "Really?"  
"Yes, we want you to be happy. And if being together makes you happy, then we won't stand in the way.." The two smiled brightly at their parents before looking at each other. They held hands throughout dinner, too happy for words.

That night, Damon stayed in Fenrir's room. They laid on their sides facing each other. Damon smiled, reaching out to play with his brother's shoulder length hair. "I can't tell you how many times I've dreamnt about this.."  
"Same here.." They were both wondering the same thing. 'Did he see what I saw?' The look Damon's eyes told him all he needed to know and vice versa. "I..I love you Damon." Fenrir's cheeks were a light pink as he moved closer to his naked brother's body. Damon did the same, looping his arms around Fenrir's neck. "I love you too.." They kissed and cuddled until they both fell asleep in the other's arms. ### ###

Damon woke up in warms arms. He chuckled when he felt Fenrir's even breath on his neck. That chuckle quickly turned into moan when he felt Fenrir's already hard member slide against his quickly growing hard on. The warm breath on his neck turned into a warm tongue, exploring his skin. Fenrir's hands skimmed down his body until they were at the other's hips, pulling him even closer and grinding against him. The licks became nips, then bites as Fenrir rolled on top of him, moving his hips faster. Damon's moans got louder and he spread his legs, bucking his hips upwards. "Fenrir.. More.." His voice came out in panting whispers as he watched his lover suck on three fingers. Damon lifted his legs and felt a cool wet digit circle his entrance. He left out a mix of a moan and a squeak of discomfort. Fenrir thrusted his finger in quickly, then added the second and third. His other hand was busy distracting Damon from the pain by stroking his member in time with his thrusts. He couldn't take anymore of those amazing moans. Fenrir removed his fingers, lubing up his aching member before positioning himself at the other's pink entrance. He looked down at his lover, smiling softly. Damon smiled back and tried to relax when he felt Fenrir push in. He bit his lip hard, moaning loudly and arching his back. "Fenrir!" He screamed and pulled him close for a sloppy kiss. They moved together in a euphoric rhythm, moaning and screaming each other's name. Eventually Damon felt his release coming fast. Fenrir sensed it too and began stroking him, his thrusts losing rhythm. Too soon they came together, riding out their orgasm together. Fenrir pulled out and laid down next to his love, kissing his neck sweetly. "Good morning..." Damon laughed softly and nuzzled him. "Mmm.. Best morning ever.."

They stayed like that until Anerelle knocked, telling them that breakfast would be done soon.  



	7. Chapter 7: Disaster

The Love of a Brother 7

"They what?! You can't be serious!"

"I am. The Elves are waging war, and they could arrive at any time." The family all sat at the table for breakfast, and Laufey was breaking the news of a battle. "But worry not, I'll have my strongest warriors to face them when they arrive. And Fenrir of course." The young man looked up from staring at his brother with a worried expression, shocked a little. "Me..? Yes grandfather. ."

"If he goes, then I will too." Damon squeezed his love's hand gently, smiling at him. Fenrir smiled back, not protesting. But inside he was deeply worried. He knew Damon could take care of himself, considering all of his assassin training, but he had a bad feeling about him being on the battlefield.

Zerlian and Fenrir were training in the field. Each were throwing blows in a session of hand on hand combat. Damon watched from the balcony of the castle, leaning on the rail. He wanted to go down there, but Laufey thought he would be too much of a distraction. So he was to wait until Fenrir was finished for the day before he could speak to him. He rubbed the slightly tender skin of his arms (he had just had his 'scrub down') and looked down at his clothing. They looked very...feminine. And revealing. Considering what had happened in the morning, Damon didn't think it would take very long for Fenrir to take him to bed. The very thought made him shudder. He blocked out those thoughts and looked back down to the field. But he didn't see Fenrir. Just Zerlian, walking to his wive. Which meant that his lover would be arriving to him soon. So the swinging of the door didn't surprise him, nor did the arms that wrapped around him shortly after. "Hi.."

"Hey, how was training?"

"It was fine.." Fenrir nuzzled his neck, kissing it delicately. For a while they just stood there, enjoying each other's embrace. This was perfect. They couldn't ask for anything else, this was all they needed. Fenrir touched the necklace on his love's neck and slowly caressed his collarbone. His soft touches made Damon relax even more. Soon, they were cuddled in bed, kissing and laughing for no reason. The pair fell asleep without even realizing it.

A month went by, and the family was happy to have their lost son back, and all the love he had with him. Tony and Fenrir spent time in the kitchen. Fenrir had always liked cooking for his family, and the billionaire wanted to try it out. Unfortunately, cooking was not in his forte. Meaning, there were many inedible items and more than a few fires. But either way, they had their fun.

Fenrir and his father bonded over magic. They were looking for a way to control this new body and make sure there wasn't a repeat of what happened on Midgard. During their time together, they reminisced about the past. The time when Fenrir was a pup, and Loki took care of him. They laughed, they cried, and they grew even closer.

Other than his parents and training, Fenrir spent the rest of his time with Damon. The dreams had stopped as soon as they were together. They'd spend hours in each other's arms, just talking and kissing. Every day Fenrir's skin became a darker blue, so much so that he looked almost like a full Jotun. Laufey had said more than once that Fenrir was meant to stay on Jotunheim. But the pair of lovers entertained the idea of a life of their own on Midgard. They could buy an apartment, maybe even have a family. That month had been perfect, and it seemed like everything would be alright.

But that was until the Elves waged war.

It was early morning when the yelling started, awakening everyone in the castle. Fenrir yanked off his covers and got dressed as fast as possible, Damon followed close behind. Hastily, yet disoriented, everyone made their way to the throne room. Laufey stood with Zerlian at his side. In a calm but stressed voice he began to speak.

"The Elves have waged a war on us. They will be arriving in three hours. Zerlian will lead the warriors out to meet them. Begin all preparations now."

Fenrir felt his world stand still. This was actually happening. Could they beat the Elves? What if he lost Damon? What if Damon lost him? His fist clenched and stared at the ground. He had to fight. For his family, his pride, and his love.

"You've been quite this whole time.. Other than the obvious, what's wrong..?" Damon spoke so softly as he finished helping Fenrir into his light armor. The older of the two sighed and looked down at his love before hugging him tightly. Damon hummed, hugging and kissing him sweetly. "I love you Damon.. More than anything. ."

"I love you too darling. ."

"Please..-" Fenrir cleared his throat, refusing to show any emotion. "Please just be careful. ."

Damon froze, then hugged him even tighter. "I will.. I'll see you when this is all over." They shared another sweet kiss until Anerelle interrupted, informing that it was time.  
**************

On the front lines, Zerlian spoke to all his men. He called out the groups and the attacks. Fenrir and Damon were separated, but the black haired male focused on the situation at hand. Soon, the Elves became visible. They marched until there was only about a hundred yards between each army. Zerlian and the Elf commander walked until they were face to face, speaking to one another. When he came back, Zerlian raisef his sword, speaking. "Today, we fight for our land, our king, and our pride! We take no prisoners. Do not stop until we've won! Now, we fight!" With one last battle cry, the armies rushed for each other.

Fenrir fought like a warrior, moving fluidly through the enemy. Using his sword, he slashed, stabbed, and blocked other blows. He was fighting when suddenly there was a sharp, stinging pain in his abdomen, like he had been stabbed. Fenrir looked down, shocked to find nothing. Then he heard a cry from a familiar voice. He turned to face his worst nightmare. Not even thirty yards away, Damon was falling to the group. Fenrir wasn't sure if he or someone else was screaming. He only saw red, and ran over as fast as he could.

Without hesitation Fenrir took down the Elf responsible before he could blink. Then he was on his knees, holding his love in his arms tight, pressing down on the fatal wound at his abdomen. Damon was panting quietly, struggling to get his words out. "N-no.. Don't leave me.. You can't.." Fenrir was sobbing, tears falling on Damon's cheeks. The wounded one only smiled, weakly whispering. "I...love..you.." With that, he lost consciousness. Soon, Jotuns in charge of the wounded came to care for Damon, but Fenrir was budging. "No, No! You can't, I love you!" Zerlian grabbed his shoulders, speaking like a man in charge. "You can't help him here. Let him go, and make sure he didn't do this in vain."

Fenrir nodded, slowly releasing him. They took him quickly, out of sight. Now covered in more blood, Fenrir looked to those fighting with a new found cause. Avenge. And avenge he did.

Jotunheim was victorious thanks to Fenrir.

Laufey insisted that his grandson cleaned up before he saw how Damon was doing. He assured that it wouldn't take long. Fenrir finally agreed, getting scrubbed and dressed quickly. He ran through the halls until he saw Anerelle walk out of one of the rooms. He sprinted towards her, speaking quickly.

"Is he alright?!" The woman nodded, but still looked upset. "Yes..but.."

"But what?! Tell me, please!" The tall woman sighed, and spoke. "He is well, but I'm afraid we couldn't save the baby.." Fenrir looked at her in wide eyed shock, taking a step back. "B-baby...?"

"It was only about a month along, but Damon was with child. ."  
######

(A/N) Sorry for the delay! I'll try to update soon! 


	8. Chapter 8

The Love of a Brother 8

Fenrir was trembling, but he knew that he must be strong. "I-I didn't know that Damon was fertile.."

"The fact that he has so much Jotun blood must have helped. . He's sleeping now, would you like to see him?"

Fenrir nodded frantically and let Anerelle lead him to a room with a bed and a table holding several Jotun medical things. She left him once he past the threshold, closing the door behind her. Fenrir rushed to the bedside, kneeling down. Damon looked pale and peaceful, covered in a blanket from his feet halfway past his torso. Fenrir took his brother's hand, kissing it all over. "Damon, I'm so happy that you're alright.. I thought I lost you again." He was replied with soft breathing. "Our baby didn't make it, I'm sorry. Maybe we can try again once you get better. We can have that family we wanted." He let out a soft chuckle, resting his head on Damon's warm palm. "Maybe find a way to live in Midgard. Have a nice place, a couple kids.." Fenrir didn't even register that he was crying until salty tears landing on the other's hand. "We'll be happy, finally. I swear it. ."

"Yeah.. You better.." Damon's fingers twitched, gently cupping Fenrir's cheek. The black haired male hummed happily and nuzzled his hand. "Didn't mean to wake you.."

"S'okay.." Damon smiled, shifting closer before letting out a gasp of pain. Fenrir of course moved to help him. He laid on the side of the bed, collecting Damon up in his arms. Damon rests his head in the crook of his love's neck, sighing happily. "I love you Fen."

"I love you too Damon." Fenrir stroked his back sweetly. "I'll always love you.."  
*********

Days later Damon was well enough to get out of bed. All that was left was a large scar on his stomach which Fenrir kissed repeatedly. He still wasn't fully healed but he only felt a slight pain. Anerelle stressed that he shouldn't do anything strenuous for a bit. Fenrir took care of his love the very best that he could. One day, while they were walking around the edge of the forest, Fenrir stopped and spoke. "Damon, can I ask you something?"  
"You just did, but yes Fen." Damon spoke smoothly, holding both his hands. Before he knew it, Fenrir was down on one knee. "F-fenrir?"  
"You know I love you more than anything, and I meant it when I said we would be a family. So..will you marry me?" Fenrir smiled, pulling out a golden ring with blue gems. Damon stood shocked for a moment before tackling Fenrir to the ground and kissing the breath out of him. They rolled in the grass, kissing and laughing. Fenrir slipped the ring onto his future husband's finger. "I'll take that as a yes.."

When they announced the engagement, Tony and Anerelle began planning immediately. Loki and Laufey, though still stoic as ever, congratulated them with open arms. ********  
/TIME SKIP/  
A young Jotun ran through the halls, looking behind his shoulder every now and then. Fenrir was right on his tail, and only getting closer. "You're not getting away so easy!" The boy only laughed in response, running even faster. Soon however, he was picked up and tossed towards the roof, caught and placed on the tall man's shoulders. "Caught you again Ceres!" Fenrir chuckled as the boy tugged on his hair. "That's not fair, I didn't get a head start!"  
"Yes you did!"  
"Not enough!"  
"Fighting again?" Damon walked into the hall, smiling happily at them both. "Can't help it, this kid's trouble!" Fenrir made kissey faces at his mate. Little Ceres fake-gagged while the pair kissed. Anerelle walked in as well, laughing to herself. "Come Ceres, it's time for bed. Say goodbye to the young princes." Fenrir put the boy down, ruffling his hair before watching him run off to his mother. "Goodnight young princes!" "Goodnight!" The couple replied as mother and son left to their rooms. "He's so adorable. ."  
"Yes, and heavy. ." Fenrir smiled, hugging Damon and kissing him softly. "We'll have a child one day, and you'll be an amazing mother."  
"It's been years and still nothing. . Maybe I'm not strong enough.."  
"Nonsense." Fenrir nuzzled his cheek gently. They both wanted a child, and Damon couldn't help but always blame himself when he never became pregnant. "It'll happen we'll just have to keep trying." Damon snorted, rolling his eyes at Fenrir's poor innuendo. "You'd like that, wouldn't you?"  
"But of course, why wouldn't I?" His hand moved up to caress Damon's cheek, kissing him passionately. Damon moaned and wrapped his arms around Fenrir's neck. When they pulled away, he spoke. "We'll keep trying and I promise, I'll make it pleasurable the entire way." They both laughed, leading one another to the bed so Fenrir could fulfill his promise. ********

"So, how was that?" Fenrir asked as he rolled onto his back. Damon made himself comfortable at his side, panting as his latest orgasm wore off. "Wonderful of course." He chuckled, kissing his husband's cheek. "As always, you never fail to surprise me." This time Fenrir laughed while holding Damon in his arms. "I'm just that great, yeah?"  
"You are. I love you."  
"I love you more.."  
"Don't start.."

"You're sure that this will work?" Fenrir, who's skin had been getting bluer the longer he stayed on Jotunheim, looked very much like the natives there. At first it was barely noticeable, but over the years it became very apparent. Loki nodded. "I'm sure. This serum will turm your skin back as well as allow you to live on Midgard. But you will have to come back every few months for another injection."  
"Alright." Fenrir nodded. "Do it." Loki set the needle right on the vein in his arm. With a gentle push he stuck the vein, sending bright red liquid into his arm. Fenrir groaned at the burning cold before intense heat ran through his entire body. He black out, and when he woke up he was in bed. Damon was at his side, smiling happily. "You're awake." "How long have I been out?"  
"Just a few hours, how do you feel?"  
"Weird.." He laughed and sat up in bed. Inspecting his now normal colored skin, he leaned over and kissed Damon sweetly. "We can go back to Midgard now.." Damon nodded and climbed into bed with his husband. Finally, it was all going to be perfect now.

"I can't believe it took three hours to convince mom to let us have our own place.." Damon dropped his bag in the empty apartment. The apartment was huge, and took up an entire floor. "And we're only a building away."  
"I think he's watching us.." Fenrir sounded amused as he looked out of one of the large windows. Damon stood next to him for a peek and there Tony Stark was, looking out of Stark Tower with a pair of binoculars. "This man.." They both laughed and waved before Fenrir drew the curtains, blinding the billionaire from inside. "I'll be expecting a phone call from him soon.." Fenrir hugged Damon from behind and kissed his neck. Damon sighed happily, leaning on him. "How do you feel?" Soft hands rubbed his extended stomach. "Much better, but he keeps kicking."  
"He?" "It's definitely a boy, I know for a fact."  
"Mother's intuition I suppose." Fenrir turned Damon around and kneeled down to kiss his stomach. "Hey there little one, welcome to our new home.." He felt a few soft kicks. "I think he likes it." The couple both sat on the floor, just talking. Their furniture would be there the next morning. As expected, Tony herded them to Stark Tower for dinner and an actual bed to sleep in. Loki checked up on his son's and his soon to be grandson's health before they went to sleep. Nothing could rain on their parades.

Night time in the city was a beautiful sight. The lights, the people, everything. A small boy looked down at all of this with wide, curious eyes. He sat on the floor in front of the window. His fingers traced the cool glass, unaware of anything else happening behind him. "Dacian, time to eat!" The boy doesn't react. His father gently picks him up into his arms. Fenrir kisses his forehead, smiling at the boy who is regaining his focus. Damon is setting the table with help from Tony, and Loki is already seated. "Food.." Dacian hums, clapping his hands. "Yes, It's your favorite, chicken alfredo!" Fenrir sits his son down, taking a seat beside his husband. Damon puts a plate in front of Dacian, silently urging him to feed himself. They had been making slow progress. Dacian was diagnosed with Asperger Syndrome, but he wasn't dumb by any means. He loved putting together puzzles and action figures. He solved equations years over his head. However, he lacked in simple social interaction and his verbal communication. Damon and Fenrir were patient, and had nothing but time. They read all the books and made sure their son was healthy and happy. They were rewarded with sweet affection (kisses, hugs, and awkward smiles) and slow progress.

Dacian looked at his plate for a moment before picking up his fork. Everyone watched as he took at tiny bite and spoke. "Yum."  
His parents and grandparents laughed and started eating happily. Damon dutifully cleaned his face when necessary and Fenrir helped him drink his juice. This was another beautiful dream come true.

After dinner, Fenrir gave Dacian a bath. He washed and dried him, then dressed him up in Iron Man pajamas. He tucked him into bed, turned on his night light, and left the door open a crack. Damon and Fenrir settled into bed, holding each other. "Love you."  
"Love you too Fen." Wrapped up in each other's arms, they fell asleep.

Hours later Fenrir woke up with a strange weight on his chest. In a sleepy haze he saw Dacian sitting on him. The boy smiled at his father and crawled into bed, snuggling in between his parents. "Can't sleep huh?" Fenrir kisses his head and gets nice and comfortable. "I used to sing this lullaby to your mom, and he'd fall asleep easy. Want to hear it?" Dacian didn't reply, so Fenrir continued on and sang. "You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are grey," Fenrir thread his fingers through his son's hair, and by that time Damon was awake and finished the song. "You'll never know dear, how much a love you, please don't take my sunshine away.." The younger parent kissed his son and his husband. "My favorite.." "Sunshine. ." Dacian mumbled sleepily before falling asleep. Fenrir smiled bright, closing his eyes as well. "Love you.." Damon followed them both into dream land. "Love you too.."

THE END

A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this! Please review. I will finish up my other stories next, and next set up a poll for a new story. Stay tuned! 


End file.
